My Sweetest Sin
by kittypanda19
Summary: Okay so this story will be slight AU because well Yuki isn't in this sorry Yuki fans. But its a yaoi. With my own OC. Anyways here is a short summary: Akihiko was a young boy at the time, he was attacked by a level E vampire but was saved by Kaname. But when Aki got older everything went down hill. Zero's vampiric side comes out, along with his past.. Its just a mess. MP: Kan x OC
1. Prologue

This is a Vampire Knight Fan Fiction, okay so the idea of this story came to me in a dream where Yuki Cross doesn't exist and in her place is a boy named Akihiko Cross who is the head master of Cross Academy's son, well adoptive son. Anyways it will sort of go by the anime but not really, it will have my very own plot and twist to it so keep your eyes peeled. Also it will have multiple pairings so keep that mind as well. And yes at the beginning of each chapter I will give you a warning if it is in need of one, if not then no warning. Simple enough? Okay well here are the pairings. Oh yeah also it is my first one so please be gentle.

**_Pairings: Main- Kuran Kaname x OC, Kiryu Zero (One sided) x OC. Mentioned- Ichijo Takuma x Shiki Senri, Souen Ruka (one sided) x Kuran Kaname, Kain Akatsuki (one sided) x Souen Ruka. _**

**_Summary: Akihiko was a normal boy who was out in the winter's snow, not sure how he got there or where he came from gets attacked by a vampire (Level E). But before he could get bitten by the Level E he was saved by another vampire. Afraid at first of the vampire, who then comforts him telling him that he would be okay. Believing in the vampire he was soon held tightly by him. The vampire soon reveals his name as Kuran Kaname. And so time has passed on by and now Akihiko is a very lovely looking boy. But however his life will soon change from normal to abnormal. For he will soon have to make choices- that will be both life threatening and lifesaving. Sacrifices will be made, old loves will soon become new ones, and the dark shadows of the past will be revealed and most importantly… People will die._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight that right belongs to Matsuri Hino, the only thing that does belong to me is the plot and Akihiko. _**

**_Prologue: _**

**_It was too cold… Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I? Why is it that all I see is white? What is this white fluffy thing? I lifted black mitten covered hands, what are mittens? How do I know that word? A sudden freezing cold gust of wind blew causing long flowing strands of brown with black and silver hues shimmering in the dark. The strands of silk whipped around in the wind, hitting my face ever few moments. What were those colors I saw? Brown? No… Black maybe? No… Silver? _**

**_A shiver ran down my spine as an unknown feeling rushed over my body- it felt like icy fingers were caressing my warm body. Just then the feeling increased tenfold causing me turn around slowly. When I did- I saw a man walking briskly over towards me. Fear was causing my body to shake; I knew I had to move right away. But... My body felt frozen. It scared me even more when I saw the man lick his lips showing off his sharp looking dagger like teeth. Finally when I was able to move it was too late._**

**_I back stepped finally but what the man had said scared me even more to the point of tears running down from my large innocent light brown eyes, "Are you all alone little boy?" My bottom lip was trembling as even more hot crystal clear tears rolled down my face. I don't want to die… The man's sickening echoed like voice just let out a wicked cackle before his mouth stretched out across his face. He hissed and bared his sharp teeth at me causing another set of tears to fall down my face, chilling as they went. _**

**_"That's good! Because you're delicious smelling blood will be mine!" _**

**_The man started to charge right at me with a speed that I have never seen before, but nonetheless… it still scared me. I fell back in fear, landing on my bottom in the cold frozen ice water below. My voice finally found it's self as I closed my eyes tightly causing some tears to go flying through the air and soon turning into ice melding with the snow. _**

**_"I don't want to die!" _**

**_Just as soon as those words left my lips I heard a slightly deep voice, but it was soothing and calm. It made me open my eyes to see the back of a boy wearing a white long knee length coat with short ear length brown hair. _**

**_"Hn… You give vampire's a bad name."_**

**_Vampires? What was he talking about? The man that was charging at me now lied dead, bleeding crimson red from his neck, staining the white innocent virgin snow. I blinked, what was red? What was white? I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion before I saw the man turn around and look at me with those haunting red-brown eyes. "Are you alright little one? That man didn't hurt you did he?" His voice was soft and blissfully soothing, even though he was covered in crimson he still held this air to him that spoke of safety._**

**_My whole body was shaking when I saw him bent over slightly with his hand extended out for me to take, "Don't worry… I won't hurt you… You can trust me." I looked up at him from my sitting spot on the ground. The snow had already made my bottom feel wet. I lifted one hand up to rub at my eyes while the other took a hold of his. My hand looked smaller in his larger hand. He helped me up and pulled me towards him. What was going on? Why did I feel strangely safe in this man's arms? _**

**_"My name is Kuran Kaname…. Little one." _**

**_I looked up at him and blinked my eyes at him. K-K… Kaname. I smiled softly and buried my face in his stomach. After that day I knew that I owed Kaname a life debt. Once his arms embraced me tightly I felt strangely safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me so long as I was in his arms. So long as I stay with him, nothing could touch me. I also didn't know that after that encounter with him, my fate was sealed. And soon my whole life would change as well. _**


	2. Chapter one: Attack of the Level E

**_Okay so I hope you all enjoyed the introduction to the story, oh and from here on out I'll be writing in third person point of view, however, I will switch it to first person point of view just so you know what the character is thinking and feeling. ^-^ I also hope that I have peaked you're guys interest as well with how this story will turn out~ Well anyways here is the first real chapter of the story. Please enjoy~ Oh yeah before I forget. *Coughs* Panda will you do the honors of telling them the warnings for this chapter. _**

**_Panda: *Is munching on a bamboo stick* Do I have too kitty?_**

**_Me: Yes panda you do or else… *Cracks knuckles while eyeing bamboo stick with an evil glare* _**

**_Panda: *Stops munching and pales noticing that look all too well* Uh… The warning is this: A lot of blood and gore, also there is violence and language but then again that's why it was rated M… Or it's because kitty is a pervert… *Snickers*_**

**_Me: Did you say something Panda boy! *Gets up and stands over Panda who shivers and shakes bamboo stick at me* I am not a pervert! _**

**_Panda: Yes you are… *still is shaking stick* _**

**_Me: *Grabs stick and snaps it in half* There! No more bamboo for you!_**

**_Panda: T.T you're so cruel… *sniffles*_**

**_Me: *sighs* Anyways~ I shall say the disclaimer since panda is morning over the loss of his bamboo stick… _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did then Yuki wouldn't be there. Akihiko and this plot are solely mine so please don't steal. Anyways on wards to story land~_**

* * *

**_The First Sin: _**

**_Chapter one: Attack of the Level E._**

**_Bang, bang, bang! The loud thumping sounds on the brown oak wooden door jolted a figure out of bed- which in turn made said figure fall over the edge of the bed, a soft groan was heard coming from the blue cotton clad bundle on the floor. It was so early… Who in the world would cause such a racket…? The banging on the door continued for about six more minutes until- absolute silences. Curious about why it got so quiet the bundle peeked its head out from under the cotton blankets. _**

**_Locks of brown with black and silver hues framed the slightly feminine face of a young teenage boy. Before the boy got out from under the covers there was a much gentler knock on the door. A long with a slightly; harsh sounding but yet velvety tone of voice that the boy knew all too well. _**

**_"Akihiko, you awake yet?" _**

**_The fifteen year old male blinked his wide innocent brown oval eyes; he then sat up right- tangled in his blankets. "Yes, Zero I'm up… But who was banging on my door?" Akihiko asked in his soft spoken tone of voice that had the silver haired male closing his lilac eyes for a brief moment. Every single time he hears the other male speak… It sends pleasurable jolts through his body. The young hunter didn't know when this attraction happened, but he guessed it was from when they were younger. _**

**_He could still remember how gentle and kind the other boy was, how sweet his smile was, how soft his hands felt when they cleaned the blood from his neck. Zero brought his hand up unconsciously to his left side of the neck. He frowned softly; he knew what was there… It was the hunter's mark. It was supposed to keep that… No. He wasn't going to think about that now… The tall teen sighed and leaned against the wall that was beside the other's door. Cross- Kaien, the head master of the Cross Academy and also his and Akihiko's adoptive father. _**

**_It wasn't like he didn't consider him as family and all but, in the lilac eyes of the vampire hunter- he would never consider the long blond haired male his father. _**

**_"It was the head master…" _**

**_The circle rimmed glasses man looked over at Zero with a frown, "Jeez, Zero can't you be any gloomier…" He asked in an exasperated tone of voice. Pushing up his glasses that were slowly falling down the bridge of his nose. The tall teen shot a look that screamed danger. The head master sighed and held up his hand not wanting to get in a verbal fight with the silver haired teen. _**

**_Akihiko sighed softly, so that was who was banging on his door so early. He shook his head causing the covers to fall off his head showing off his unique hair color, it was a light brown with black and silver highlight hues in it, causing his hair to look like a huge contradiction. He stood up slowly and glanced outside of his slightly drawn silky red curtains. A yawn made him jump; he glanced over to his right and noticed his roommate, the class representative himself. He sat up and rubbed his eyes in a tired like fashion. _**

**_"What's with all of the commotion?" He yawned out while patting his mouth in a tired like way, he then glanced over at the clock on the nightstand by his bed and groaned. "It's five in the morning… And class doesn't start until eight…" He grumbled before turning over and soon falling back to sleep. _**

**_The young adopted Cross was trying so hard not to burst out laughing at how the class representative was acting, but opted to cover his mouth and let out a small laugh for a few moments. After he got the laugher out of his system- he put on his school uniform. His pale fingers were moving slowly, he was placing the buttons through the holes in a steady pace. Something was bugging the brown eyed boy. He wasn't sure what it was that was causing these thoughts to go through his head but… _**

**_He felt like something horrible would happen soon. Once he was finished buttoning up the cuffs on his uniform blazer, he walked over towards the door while hiding his own anti-vampire weapon away. As soon as his foot stepped right outside of the dorm room, he was tackled by his adoptive father who was hugging him tightly. _**

**_"I was getting worried about you Akihiko! You barely visit your old dad!" _**

**_The long banged brown haired male blinked in confusion but pushed him away from him, a slight blush dusted his cheeks out of embarrassment. _**

**_"That was highly unprofessional…" Akihiko stated while fixing his uniform the right way once again. He then turned his eyes on the head master, "Why did you wake me up so early anyways head master?" He asked in his once again calm and sweet tone of voice. Before the head master could make a bigger fool of himself, Zero piped up to save the blond haired male the trouble. _**

**_"Apparently a Level E was sighted close by… So before school starts… The head master wants us to kill it then go to class…" The silver haired male sounded bored and tired. But there was also something hidden deep beneath his voice that didn't sit right with the brown haired boy one bit. He was going to open his mouth and ask him about it but saw him turning on his heel and walking away. _**

**_"The sooner we get this done the better…" _**

**_Akihiko's facial expression softened more so than it was before as he watched his friend walk away. 'Zero…'_**

**_It was quiet between both males- the silver haired one had his hands in his black uniform pockets while the brown haired male had his hands clasped behind his back, his stance was slightly straight. The other boy however was standing tall, emitting a strong sense of coldness and power. Zero's whole aura was just plain scary to some people- but to Akihiko he seemed like he was too serious and quiet for his own good. Always keeping everything to himself, not bothering to share what is going on in his mind. _**

**_The town was devoid of people, the sky was colored a dark navy blue color, and no more stars were seen in the sky above. Dawn was approaching and fast. Akihiko was about to ask him a question when he saw Zero pull his hands from his pockets- one of them was held up silencing him while the other was slowly taking out his anti-vampire weapon. Bloody Rose. The hunter's lilac eyes narrowed into silts, he noticed something was off ever since they both walked into town. _**

**_Usually there were a few people walking around- heading to their jobs but… Nobody was outside. _**

**_"How strange…" _**

**_The Kiryu hunter had said in a low tone of voice, making the long brown banged male almost miss what he had just said- but only barely. Just then some movement caught the male's attention; he tsked and ran after the running figure. _**

**_"Zero! Wait!" The tri-colored haired male shouted at his friends back, he saw the silver haired male glance over his shoulder and gave him a look that said it all. _**

**_"And wait until the bastard attacks again?!" He yelled right back at the other before turning his head back around to watch where he was going, leaving the other male standing there in the middle of the deserted cobble stone street. It felt as though his feet were glued to the street, he was about to reach inside of his school blazer to take out his own weapon but froze- there was that all too familiar feeling of dread. That feeling of fear, his large innocent brown eyes scanned the streets all around him. He saw nothing… _**

**_"Ehehehehehe! You're blood smells so divine~" A all too familiar echoed voice had said causing the young teen to freeze, his back went stiff while his blood chilled in his veins. He must not show fear… He turned around sharply while taking out his anti-vampire weapon- Artemis. _**

**_The E level vampire just tilted its head to the side looking, watching, staring at the long banged boy- deciding wither or not to strike the feminine boy. The Level E vampire woman cackled in a sinister way that reminded Akihiko of the one he had encountered when he was young. Shaking and standing perfectly still the vampire charged right at him with long gnarled looking nails. _**

**_"Ah your tasty blood will be mine little boy!" _**

**_Light brown eyes widened in shock and even more fear, his footing was becoming slightly unbalanced- it was exactly like before. _**

**I don't want to die!**

_**Akihiko closed his light wide brown eyes- he was afraid of dying. He didn't want it to end like this… Just then a strong- but yet lean chest pressed itself against his back, hands gripped the weapon in his hand and trusted it forwards hitting the Level E vampire right through the heart. Sparks were flying from the weapon- shocking the vampire.**_

**_A blood curling scream ripped itself from the woman's throat, causing the smaller male to open his eyes up only to see pale hands gripping his weapon. Confusion crossed over his face before he realized who it was holding his weapon-_**

**_"Zero…" _**

**_"Artemis doesn't like me holding him…" _**

**_He spoke in calm and collected tone of voice. Yup that was Zero for you…_**

**_The screaming continued as the Kiryu hunter twisted the rod around causing squishing sounds to come from the vampire, "Hn… I leave you for a few minutes and you get attacked? How lovely…" _**

**_He ripped Artemis out of the Level E's chest- causing blood to splatter across the cobble stone pavement, the crimson ooze seeped into the cracks, feeding the earth below with the tainted blood. _**

**_"Zero… I…" _**

**_Before the words can come out- the silver haired boy let go of the rod, but grasped it again, snatching it out of the boy's hands. A slightly curious look made its way across the tri-colored haired boys face. That was until he heard the gurgling noises coming from the Level E who was clutching her chest- trying to stop the bleeding along with her heart from falling out. _**

**_Her head was lowered, covered up by her long flowing red hair; her crimson eyes were shinning with mirth and death. Zero narrowed his lavender eyes at the figure of the staggering Level E, who was approaching the two young males. One of her gnarled long finger nailed hands was out stretched- trying to reach Akihiko. Blood was dripping from her out stretched hand, landing on the cobble stone street. _**

**_"Y-Y-Your… Blood will be-" _**

**_The red headed Level E's voice trailed off- her crimson red eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body slumped forwards causing blood to splatter everywhere in front of her falling body. But when her body hit the ground, it turned into dust which blew away in the wind. The only thing that remained was her filthy tainted blood. _**

**_Zero sighed softly- glad that their target was finally dead. He turned slowly towards the tri-colored haired male and handed him back his anti-vampire weapon. _**

**_"Come on… Let's go and get to class before a teacher yells at us for being late…"_**

**_With those parting words the silver haired hunter walked away, his hands were shoved back inside of his black uniform pockets- once again leaving Akihiko standing there, holding his weapon with a confused look coming across his face. It didn't take too long for the long brown banged teen to comprehend what was said and what was going on. _**

* * *

**_He made sure to put his weapon back inside of his blazer before running after Zero, not wanting to be left behind._**

**_Me: Phew… Finally done with this chapter time for a drink!_**

**_Panda: *Pokes me in the cheek* Hey…. Hey… Hey!_**

**_Me: WHAT DO YOU WANT! *Glares at panda*_**

**_Panda: You're not done, it's only the beginning… *Snickers*_**

**_Me: *Eyebrow twitches in an annoyed fashion* I said I was done with chapter one moron…._**

**_Panda: *Blinks and rereads* Ooooh….._**

**_Me: *Sighs and face palms* Well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my chapter so please read and review~ ^-^_**


	3. Chapter two: Day Time and Night Time cla

__**_Wow I can't believe I got four great reviews~ Thank you all so much! I'll try and make you all happy with the prolonged second chapter! Sorry about that everybody! Well anyways on wards to the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its character's they belong to Matsuri Hino. And the lovely Akihiko belongs to me! Along with this plot so no stealing or I'll sick Zero on you! No flames either or else~ _**

* * *

**_The Second Sin:_**

**_Chapter two: Day Time and Night Time class interaction_**

**_The school day went on by like a blur, the day class students were counting down the minutes until their time is up- the day time girls however were starting to annoy a silver haired male who had his arms placed on top of his desk. His pale forehead was resting on his black uniform blazer. The girl's voices were seriously getting to him. _**

**_Their high pitched sequels and tones of voices were making him have a headache. God why were they so obsessed with the night class guys? What was so special about them anyways? _**

**_Zero thought bitterly as he felt his left eyebrow twitch on his arm, great only a few more minutes until he heard some serious loud squealing. _**

**_A few desk down- on the bottom of the steps sat a tri-colored haired boy who was writing down the notes that were on the board trying to understand what was being taught. His hand stopped moving only to use the back of his navy blue mechanical pencil to scratch the back of his head in confusion. Jeez! This was like gibberish to the young male whose brown eyes matched the confused look that was crossing over his face. _**

**_His eyes glanced over at the clock above the chalk board wondering if the stupid thing was broken. Just as his eyes moved away from the clock- the teacher announced that school was over along with the deafening ring of the bell- mixed with the cries of joy from the students who were only too eager for school to end. Akihiko couldn't help but feel energetic about leaving the class room; he pulled on his disciplinary sash- fixing it on his left arm. _**

**_"Okay time to go!" He exclaimed in a cheerful tone of voice but was stopped by his good friend- Wakaba Sayori. The short light brown haired girl placed her hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. _**

**_"Aki… You do realize that Zero left without you… Again…" Her soft tone of voice broke through his happy moment of joy, only to see his smile drop slightly into a small one. _**

**_"That's okay… I'll catch up with him soon! Well… See you tomorrow Yori!" The long banged boy said with a small wave of his hand before running out of the room leaving the soft spoken girl behind. Sayori blinked a few times before finishing packing her belongings up and walking out of the classroom- worry was evidently shown on her face. _**

**_The loud shouts and squeals of the day class girls standing outside of the massive iron gates that led to the moon dorm was heard from even inside causing a young blond haired vampire to smile widely loving the loud sound of the girls. His bright electric blue eyes were shimmering with excitement and joy. However, the rest of the night class students that were gathering by the door were covering their ears at the very loud and high pitched annoying shouts. _**

**_"Ugh, they get louder and louder every single day!" A beautiful long flowing light brown haired vampire woman had pointed out while still covering her ears trying to block the sound out. She couldn't believe how much the blond haired male enjoyed listening to this- this high pitch sound. _**

**_"They are only going to get much louder once we leave the dorm." Another handsome blond haired vampire male had said to the beautiful woman, his amazing green eyes were shinning with kindness and warmth. So unlike a vampire, in truth he was the one who acted more human than vampire. _**

**_The long flowing light brown haired beauty only sighed softly knowing fully well that the other was right about that. _**

**_"I know but still I don't see how Hanabusa can stand the loud sound…" _**

**_She said lowly while crossing her arms over her nice sized chest, her light brown eyes looking into pure green. _**

**_Before the handsome blond and green eyed male could speak up another voice spoke up, effectively cutting into their conversation. The emotionless and cold voice was a dead giveaway with who was speaking and it was a short sliver/pale purple haired girl who silenced them both. _**

**_"Is Lord Kuran not awake yet?" She asked in her emotionless tone of voice looking at the other night class students who went quiet when they heard their Lord's name being mentioned. Everyone looked at one another wondering the same thing. Was their Lord awake? Or was he still asleep? However, their thinking was short lived when they heard their Lord's voice speak to them, commanding everybody's attention that was standing in front of the large oak wooden doors. _**

**_"I am." _**

**_His cool but yet velvety deep voice had calmed everybody's nerves down in an instant. But then again that's the power of being a Pureblood. There he was- their Lord standing at the top of the spiral stair case. His pale hand was placed on the railing while his other hand was shoved in his front white uniform pants pocket a calm and serene look was plastered on his handsome but yet pale face. His reddish-brown eyes were piercing through the other vampires like swords being stabbed into their bodies. His whole aura demanded respect, and respect they did have for their Lord. _**

**_"Lord Kaname!" And "Lord Kuran!" was heard coming from the group down on the ground floor; each vampire was looking at their Lord. Watching his every graceful step he took down the stairs while his hand was on the nicely crafted metal railing. Inside of the railing was a spiral design, curving from the bottom all the way to the very top of the railing. When his foot touched the marble ground he gave the group gathered by the door a small calming smile. _**

**_"Well then… Shall we all go?" _**

**_Outside of the moon dorm by the massive iron gates was a crowd of screaming and squealing day class girls who were all trying to climb over each other, trying to outdo the others. Shouts and yells of warnings and phrases were heard coming from two males who were trying to calm the screaming crowd of fan girls down, but atlas it wasn't working._**

**_The poor long banged haired boy was knocked down on his bottom a few times by the wild day class girls. His large oval light brown eyes narrowed into slits until an idea came to his mind. A soft smirk came across his face as he got off of the ground and dusted himself off a few times before he looked around and saw a tree that a silver haired male was at trying to pry off the day class girls down from it and yelling at them for being stupid. _**

**_Once the way was clear for the tri-colored haired boy he climbed up it and up on top of a sturdy stone structure that was holding another set of large massive iron gates in place. His pale hand reached inside of his uniform shirt pulling out a small metal whistle. He placed it up to his rose petal lips before taking a deep breath and blowing right into it. _**

**_Halting all movement that was on the ground- including his fellow disciplinary committee member, Zero stopped his yelling at the girls for a brief moment to look up at the loud squealing sound. He frowned when his lilac eyes landed on Akihiko's form standing on the stone structure. The light oval brown eyed boy blinked a few moments before he started yelling at the girls. His pale hands were resting on his hips while a glare rested upon his face. In truth the glare looked more like a cute pout instead of a meaningful heated glare._**

**_"Quit climbing on that! Stop trying to jump over that girl! Stop climbing over each other like that! You'll only get hurt!" _**

**_Sadly the short spell of the whistle was short lived considering the fact that the girls went back to being their wild crazy selves. Even Zero went back to yelling at them. "Do you not listen!? You'll get hurt!" _**

**_Just as they predicted one of the girls slipped from the tree and was falling to the ground and quickly, but the silver haired hunter's quick thinking and movements caught the girl. Causing her to end up sitting on his lap while his arms were underneath her in a bridle style, the girl's eyes were slammed shut behind her circle rimmed glasses but she opened them slowly when she felt a warm chest and arms around her. Her light brown eyes opened slowly only to be met with Zero's cold lilac colored eyes._**

**_That was when she realized how handsome he was as a soft blush came cross her own pale colored cheeks. The girls around them were gasping and whispering among each other about how Zero had saved the girl. Akihiko jumped down from his post on the stone structure and smiled softly. "Good catch Zero!" He said in a light hearted tone of voice. Upon hearing the tri-colored haired boys' voice he looked down at the girl and told her to be more careful while adding the words idiot at the end causing the brown eyed girl to walk over to her friends who were asking her if she was okay._**

**_The lilac eyed hunter just sighed and stood up while dusting himself off. _**

**_"You okay Zero?" A soft voice asked the taller male who just scoffed and placed his hands inside of the front pants pockets of his black uniform. _**

**_"Of course I'm alright Akihiko… Why wouldn't I be?" Zero snapped at the shorter boy before walking around him and going back to doing his job, and that was to hold the girls back while the night class students pass on by. Wide oval light brown eyes blinked a few times before a frown came across the shorter males' feminine face. He could tell that something was bothering the lilac eyed male but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. _**

**_Akihiko just shrugged off his friends' attitude and went back to his own post when he caught sight of the massive iron gates opening. He spread his arms out trying to hold back the wild day class girls as was the silver haired male. One girl on his side was going to step out of line until he gave her a heated glare, "If you step out of line… You'll regret it…" _**

**_His voice was low and held no room for argument, it also held a threatening undertone to it- causing the poor girl to gulp and step back in line while shaking. Man oh man can Zero be scary!_**

**_The tri-colored haired boy- however was having a much more difficult time holding the girls back, he kept telling them stop pushing. But his demands and tone of voice was not working on them like Zero's own voice had just done. The screams and squeals got much louder when the day class girls caught sight of the night class students._**

**_"Quit pushing!" The girls were getting more out of hand as a blond haired male started to wave at the girls, causing some to squeal even louder while others fainted. Those reactions caused the male to laugh and smile even more causing a tall light-orange haired male to sigh and shake his head at how the shorter male was acting. _**

**_"Aido-san!" The girls cheered as soon as they saw him, causing the electric blue eyed male to walk over to the crowd of girls who were being held back by the silver haired hunter. His lilac eyes were narrowing into slits when he saw how close the vampire was to him, causing the blond to glance over at him and give him a cocky smile. _**

**_"Why hello there Zero~"_**

**_Zero's lilac eyes narrowed even more at the now known Aido. "What do you want?" He snapped harshly at the vampire aristocrat who was slowly getting on his nerves by standing next to him and causing the girls to scream even louder. _**

**_"Oh? Nothing only to say hello to the lovely girls and you…" _**

**_He said the last part with venom dripping from his words causing the silver haired male to become even more irritated with the blond male but soon it dropped when he heard the tri-color haired boy's voice shout at the girls one more time before he heard an "are you alright?" coming from the side. Lilac eyes looked over to the side, only to see a crouching figure holding onto another shorter figure. _**

**_Light brown oval shaped eyes slammed shut, waiting for the cold hard ground to make contact with his body. But it never came. Instead strong arms were bracing the tri-colored haired boy- effectively catching him before he could hit the ground. "Are you alright?" A soft but yet velvety deep voice asked the boy who was clutching onto the other's chest. _**

**_Akihiko's eyes opened when he heard the all too familiar voice that would always make his heart skip a beat. He looked up slowly to see if his guess was correct. _**

**_"Lord K-Kaname…" _**

**_A soft smile broke across the handsome pale face of the Pureblood. His reddish-brown eyes were scanning over the younger males face to see if he was showing any signs of being hurt. The smaller male couldn't help but feel uneasy with the way the older male was looking at him. It caused him to look away from him before he nodded his head in a slow fashion. _**

**_"I- I- I'm fine… T-Thank you for catching me…."_**

**_He spoke lowly, unsure where this sudden fear was coming from- he tried to hide it but failed to do so since Kaname caught the fear filled look in the younger's eyes before he looked away from him. He sighed softly before standing up and helping the younger to his feet. The sweet smell of the younger's blood filled his nose, but lucky for him to have self-control. _**

**_"You're welcome… Akihiko…" _**

**_Zero noticed the tension between the two of them and so did everybody else, he also noticed the way that the tri-colored haired boy was acting. He was scared. Lilac eyes narrowed into slits; before he could stop himself he stood right in front of the shorter male- blocking him from the Purebloods line of sight. Kaname blinked a few times- wondering why the silver haired hunter was blocking his view of Akihiko. _**

**_"Your presence is scaring him…" _**

**_That caused the Pureblood's eyes to narrow slightly, but his face turned into a mutual one- like the glare on his face never existed. The other vampires were watching the interaction between their lord and Zero closely. Wondering what is going to happen, so were the day class girls. _**

**_The long flowing light brown haired woman was getting slightly irritated by the whole situation; she wasn't blind to see what was going on. In fact she was well aware that Kaname treats Akihiko much more differently than her and anybody else. Even when the young male started at the school, and now this whole standoff was getting under her skin. _**

**_Before she could even speak up and interrupt the two males that were about to get in a verbal fight was cut short due to the tall light-orange haired male to speak up. _**

**_"Lord Kaname… We must hurry to class before we're late." He spoke in a deep but calm kind of voice, his burnt- orange eyes were not matching his tone of voice what so ever. In fact, they held irritation in them, but not at him- but at the way Zero was acting. The brown haired Lord looked away from the silver haired male and over at the other tall light-orange haired male. His face may have been mutual but his reddish-brown eyes were blazing with slight anger in them. However, he just nodded his head and walked around the hunter._**

**_The other night class students followed behind him, before he walked away completely he glanced over at Akihiko, catching his light brown oval eyes staring at him. When their eyes met- Akihiko couldn't help but freeze, and then he looked down at the ground averting his eyes away from him. His legs were feeling weak and he had no idea why… That was until his knees buckled from underneath him causing him to shake slightly. Zero's lilac eyes widened as he rushed over towards the younger male. _**

**_He knelt down next to him and watched Kaname and the other night class students look over at them before walking off and out of the second set of massive iron gates. _**

**_"That was pathetic…" _**

**_A pigtail wearing light orange haired girl had said under her breath, but everybody heard what she had said in her monotone voice and said nothing. Her Lord didn't respond to her, nor did he yell at her. He was more curious about why Akihiko's legs would buckle like that…. Was the younger male that afraid of vampires?_**

* * *

**_Me: Haha! Yes chapter two is finally done! I had so many writer's blocks with this chapter it's not even funny! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also I hope that the next one won't take me as long to finish! So yeah… *Cough Cough* Any ways please read and review~ And you'll win a free Akihiko~ _**

**_Akihiko: 0.0…. I'm not for sale though! That's what you said! _**

**_Me: I know I know~ But it doesn't mean they can't look~ ;)_**

**_Akihiko: *Hides behind a tree* _**

**_Me: He's just shy~ *Snicker's* Anyways so there might be some Zero action in the next chapter~ who knows… Oh wait! I know! Muhahaha! *Coughs* Like I said please read and review~_**


End file.
